Some network devices are capable of connecting to a network using a variety of different connection types. Mobile network devices, for example, are typically capable of connecting to a variety of different networks such as, for example, International Mobile Telecommunications-2000 (IMT-2000) or “3G” networks, enhanced data rates for GSM evolution (EDGE) networks (also referred to as TDMA single-carrier (IMT-SC)), CDMA multi-carrier (IMT-MC) CDMA Direct Spread (IMT-DS), wireless local area networks (WLANs) also referred to as Wi-Fi™ networks, Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) networks, or other networks. Such mobile devices are often configured with ordered preferences of these networks, such that the mobile device connects to the most preferable network that is available. One common configuration, for example, is to connect to a Wi-Fi network if available, else connect to a 3G network if available, else connect to an EDGE network. Mobile devices may be configured to automatically connect to a higher-preference network when the higher-preference network is detected.
In some instances, an network gateway, e.g., a wireless access point, a server associated with a device that provides connectivity to a network, or other gateway device, of a particular network permits mobile network devices to connect to the network gateway, but in response to data requests, directs the mobile network devices to a login page. For example, some hotels and airports provide wireless network connectivity only to users who agree to pay to access the network. Although a mobile device may be able to connect to the network gateway, unless a user of the mobile device agrees to pay for network access via the network gateway or otherwise provide additional login credentials, network resources beyond the network gateway (e.g., the Internet at large) are inaccessible to the mobile device via the network gateway.